


Saving Them   (Sans X Reader

by spacekitty0828



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekitty0828/pseuds/spacekitty0828
Summary: The three powerful humans in control...Frisk- pacifist. Can reset.Chara- genocide. Can reset.Y/n- Neutral, though they haven't ever killed anyone. Can't reset.Y/n falls. Every timeline she has a single goal. Stop the genocide. Even during a Pacifist Route she can't ever relax. She wants to save her friends and stop the resets.She will be the monsters savior





	1. Prologue

_Author forgot to inform you that this chapter is different then the rest of the book. I liked writhing from this perspective but the rest of the book is normal I promise._

Hello! I am Tarafsiz, Tara for short, daughter of Frisk and Chara Dreemur. My dear Friend Zila ( _That's me! I'm your author!)_ asked me if I would be willing to introduce a good friend of ours.

This is (Y/n). She may look weak but I assure you  she is anything but. My mother, my father, and this human are the ones in control. My mother, Frisk, could reset and she always choose pacifist. My father, Chara, could also reset, though he always choose genocide.

(Y/n) could not reset. She can however tell which path the Resetters would take before even they knew. If it was a pacifist route she can tell who was about to be befriended. If it was a genocide route she knew who was about to die.

This human also holds the power to teleport and has been known to be one hell of a fighter if needed.

  
Anyways- what's that? You would like to say something? Well go right ahead!

"Hi! I'm (Y/n)! I know what you are thinking! How could you talk to you? Well there's a simple answer! I'm you from a different universe! In my universe you are part of an amazing adventure, and in yours you never go on this adventure you only read about it."

Isn't that interesting!

"Tara! Let me talk to them! Sorry about that (Y/n)! Anyways, I am a hunter. I live near Mt. Ebott, I have to really. I fall down every timeline, usually a little while after Frisk or Chara falls. I am about 18 years old, though I don't act my age. I can be pretty childish at times but I can also be very mature if needed. Honestly I barely survive on the surface but once I start to feel my Soul beating I race up the mountain. If it's a pacifist route I strive in the underground, monsters love me!"

Are you done yet? I think (Y/n) is starting to get bored. They want to see what is going to happen!

"Fine fine Tara I'm almost done."

 _Tara! I need to see you at once! It's about the story_!

Oh gotta go. Zila is calling! Hurry up (N/n)!

"Go go Tara don't leave Zila waiting! I'll finish up."

Okay! Coming!

"Okay good she's gone. I thought she'd never leave! Okay let's get serious. We have a little secret."

"Come closer!"

"That's good!"

"You see Tarafsiz is very sensitive okay? So we are trying to keep it from her. But her creator, Zila, the girl who got Frisk and Chara together to create her, didn't come up with the idea of this book."

"Surprising right?!"

"Anyways a few days ago, when I am telling you guys this at least, Zila was with a friend. the friend talked on and on about this idea she had for a story, yet she simply didn't have the time to write it. Zila, filled with DETERMINATION, begged her friend to use the idea.

"She had been so happy that she rushed home when her friend agreed to let her use the idea."

"Moments after she got home she called me and Tara to help her. And here we are."

"So (y/n) the truth is... Zila didn't come up with this."

"Who did, you ask?"

  
_Well I can tell you_.

"Zila!"

_Hello (N/n), hello (Y/n). So great to see you both!_

"I was just telling (y/n) here about how great you are!"

_Oh (N/n) don't worry! I'm not mad. I wanted you to tell (Y/n)._

"Zila, shouldn't you get to writing the next part? I need to know what I have to do first."

 _Well go home. I'm going to start writing out everything your going to do soon but it starts there_.

"Okay! Bye Zila! Bye (Y/n) hope you enjoy!"

_You don't know it yet but you will be the Savior of monster kind._


	2. Chapter 1

~(Y/n)'s POV~

I rush up the mountain. Mount Ebott to be exact. This morning While hunting, my Soul started beating. I had rushed home and got ready. Once I feel the first beat of my Soul I know what I have to do.

I think about the legend.

 _Anyone who climbs this mountain is never seen again_.

The legend was true. I remember the last timeline. Pacifist. Chara didn't even show his face. Frisk had Reset a day after getting monsters to the surface. I hope this timeline is pacifist.

Eventually I step into a dark cave. After a few steps in the darkness I see a blue glowing flower ahead of me. I sigh as I *trip* and fall into a hole. I don't even scream, I'm used to this. I've fallen down timeline after timeline. I've never died before so what's the worry? A broken ankle?

After a moment I hit the ground and pass out. As I fade out of consciousness a hear a whimper and the sound of tearing petals.

I knew it was a genocide route but I was praying I had been wrong. As I fade in and out of consciousness I can't help but think that I've never passed out like this.

After that thought I started to think about Chara. After he had noticed me showing up every timeline he started to tear up the flowers that would normally cushion my fall. I hated Chara. He was a murderous  psychopath and I honestly wanted him dead.

Frisk didn't. Not only did she think killing was wrong even if it would save more lives then it would hurt, but she liked Chara.

She LIKED him. The pacifist falling for the Genocidal freak. How... interesting. Sounds somewhat poetic. Frisk refused to take my side and had begged me timeline after timeline to just let it go, but I couldn't let Chara continue to hurt my friends.

I start to come back to my senses to find that I had fallen onto a pile of vines. The flowers bellow the vines were all torn up and dead. I glance around and see that Flowey is dug into the ground a few feet away and he's watching me curiously.

"Hey (Y/n)..."

As I look closer I see a fewer his petals missing.

"Flowey? Are you... okay?"

He waves a little leaf. "Yea I'm fine. I need your help. I think I might know how to stop the killing."

"We could always kill the killer...?" I reply quietly and he quickly brushes my response off. He knew I didn't mean it. I might be neutral but I hated killing.

"I know a way to stop the killing so that everyone's happy. Including Chara and Frisk."

I give him a small smile and stand up. "How?"

"Not right now!" He hisses out quickly. "I need you to get Sans. I need his help too."

I nod once and walk towards the ruins.

"I'll be back soon Flowey."

I rush through the Ruins. I have to get Sans to agree. It's about time the genocide stopped.

I think about Chara and I watch as he steps closer to Papyrus. He acts nice and *breaks down* in Papys arms. Papyrus hugs back tightly and the moment his defenses are down Chara slashes at him.

I can feel tears pour from my eyes as I watch him turn to dust and tell Chara that he believes in him still.

I scream a terrifying broken angry sound and run faster I'm almost to Toriels home.

Chara deserved to die. But I could not kill him. I'm pretty much all talk no game. If I killed him I would just be stooping to his level and I'm better then that. I've survived my whole life without killing a monster or a human and I don't need to kill now. There is always another way.

As I enter Tori's home I think about my powers. Only Flowey knows about all of them. Sans knows about my fighting and Teleportation, but not about knowing which Route we are on before everyone else. I honestly trusted Flowey a bit more then Sans.

Sans could snap at any moment but Flowey couldn't. Yes Flowey could get mad but he could only feel basic emotions not complex ones like Sans and I could.

I hurry my run. I wish I could telteport but I've noticed that my teleportation doesn't kick in until I'm out of the Ruins.

I need to get to Sans. He is hurting. He is angry. Angry enough to kill.

_•An•  
So~ what did you think~?_

_Once again most of the themes for these first few chapters are not mine. I'm basing this off a friends idea, I've just added more Fluff and stuff._

_I enjoyed writing these first two parts. Can't wait to write more~_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_•Zila_


	3. Chapter 2

•Authors POV•

(Y/n) bursts through the Ruins exit. She took a moment to breathe before carrying on. She had tears streaming down her face from seeing Tori's dust though she didn't stop to mourn. She didn't have time.

(Y/n) knew they were about to fight. Moments before now she had thought about Sans and saw him facing Chara. Alone.

_I have to get there before one of them gets killed!_ She yelled in her own head. She teleported a short ways from the confrontation and ran up to Sans. She grabbed him by his hood and teleported them back to his house.

"Sans we need to talk." She gave him a glare and he shrunk a little. If you looked close enough you could see the worry and the fear clouding her eyes and she checked him for injuries. Eventually she seemed satisfied though she kept the look on her face. "Why the hell did you think confronting Chara was a good idea? You could have gotten hurt!" She pulled him into a quick hug before pulling back and slapping him. Not hard enough to do damage but hard enough t over her point across.

"You stupid numbskull!"

"First of all, you know I don't believe in the whole 'Chara' thing. It's all Frisk." Sans yelled. "And I knew I could take them. They are weak!"

"Chara IS that strong. They have an emotional advantage over you. They killed your brother." The last sentence came out as a whimper and tears welled in her eyes as she continued. "Even when they fight you in the end they have that control. And I have to watch every time as they kill you. You can't kill them. We need... I need your help. I promised a flower-"

His sad expression turns angry. "That weed?" He yelled angrily, "Why in the world would you make a promise with him? How stupid could you get?!"

(Y/n) shrunk back and cowered as tears fell from her eyes. He looked over at her and his face falls. He gains a guilty look and reaches toward her. Quickly ahe smacks his hand away and stands up straight. Tears continue to fall from her eyes and she looked Sans dead in the eyes.

"Shut it Sans. You know I care for them all too. I love Papyrus just as much as you do. He's family to me. So stop acting like this because we can't save anyone if this is how you're going to be." A blue tear runs down his cheekbone. "That 'weed' is my friend and without him we have no chance of ever living a normal or happy life. This whole genocide/ pacifist thing will continue Reset after reset." (Y/n) looks down at her hands before continuing in a small voice. "We need your help Sans."

With her last word she teleports away.

Chara wouldn't hesitate to continue killing monsters. (Y/n) would not just sit by and watch her friends and family get killed.

Sans sat for a few moments glaring at the spot (Y/n) had just been in. Slowly his gaze softened. "She's so strong..."

  
[Sans]

*Fight* *Act* *Item* *Mercy*

*Act*

*Trust* *Don't*

  
•An•

_Hope you enjoyed. It took me a while to get into writing this chapter but once I did the words just came to me. Thank you for reading!_

_•Zila_


	4. Chapter 3

_*Sans decided to trust you!*_

~(Y/n)~

Sans is really being a jerk right now. It doesn't matter though, monsters need my help.

Currently Chara is about to kill Monster kid. I teleport and hurry over to Monster Kid. I pull him up off the bridge and onto dry land just before Chara could strike. He laughs a cold glitchy laugh. "You're starting to get in my way (Y/n)~! What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be tending to your boyfriend~?" He purred in a sick voice.

I blush but before I can respond Undyne shows up. She came running in to see two humans. One helping M.K and the other one. The one that killed Papyrus. Innocent Papyrus...

She roars and rushes forward but you quickly warn her. "Don't go on that bridge! Chara is to strong he will kill you!" Undyne doesn't even spare you a glance, aiming  her harsh glare at Chara.

"I'm captain of the royal guard! If anyone can kill her it's me!" She bellows.

Then she ran. I did the only thing I could I teleported in front of her and entered her battle. "Human? How could you protect that Killer?! Move out of the way. I will spare you this once."

She spares me but I don't move an inch. I stare her down. I can't let her die.

"If you insist! I warned you human, time to meet your maker!"

I hear a squeal behind me and roll my eyes. Chara is happy to watch this fight apparently.

Undyne give you the first turn.

[Y/n]

[Fight] [Act] [Item] [Mercy]

*Act*

*talk*

  
"Undyne! Stop this! I don't want to fight you. I only want to stop Chara from killing you! Please don't fight me." I yell at her.

*Undyne doesn't listen to your pleas*

She sent spears at me and I dodge them. Good no green Soul yet. She sent a spear flying on every side of me and I dodge all but one. It takes a good portion of my health.

[Y/n]

13/20 Hp

[Fight] [Act] [Item] [Mercy]

*Act*

*Check*

I can't choose any of the other options.

After I checked she lunges at me with her spear. She takes another chunk of my health.

  
[Y/n]

1/ 20 Hp

I was near death. To weak to attack or talk or anything really. I spare her.

I fall to the ground and ready myself for her final hit. The hit never comes.

I look up to see Sans glaring at Undyne through a wall of bones. He glances at me.

"Come on (Y/n). I need to talk to you."

He reaches out a hand and I grab it. He quickly drops the bones and teleports us to his house.

After Sans teleported us I drop on his couch. I'm exhausted.

Sans watches me before giving me some food to heal. I eat it all and check my health. Full health, that's great.

Once I'm finished he sits on the couch next to me.

"So, (Y/n) what's this plan you and the Weed have?"

I shake my head slowly.

"I need Flowe-"

"Flowey is here!" Flowey pops through the front door. He had opened it with a vine. I straighten out my arm and he wraps himself around it.

"Okay. Here's the plan"

 


	5. Chapter 4

*Sans*

I'm not sure about this plan..

It's just a little bit hard on my  
Emotions and I'm not really that great of an actor. I glance over at Flowey and (Y/n) talking near the kitchen. I was sitting on the couch taking in everything they had said a few minutes before.

I watch as (Y/n) laughs at something Flowey said. Her (h/l) <hair length> (h/c) <hair color> hair bounces a little as she laughs. Her laugh is amazing. When she finishes laughing her cheeks are a little pink from laughing so hard and her (E/c) eyes hold amusement in them. I have to admit she is really cute.

After many timelines of her trying to save us from Frisk and her genocide, I've grown to trust her a lot. If I was being honest with myself... I like her. A lot. She cares about us more than Frisk ever did. She's so strong, but also fragile at times.

I realize I was staring and we had met eyes. I stare a moment longer and see her blush darker. I quickly look away when I feel my face heat up. I'm probably glowing a bright blue by now.

"I'll do it." I whisper it but clearly they heard me because they go silent.

"I'll do your plan."

"Are.... are you sure?" I look up at (Y/n) and nod.

Anything for you (Y/n)...

I give her a weak smile and stand up. We all talk some more and decide that evacuating everyone wouldn't change anything. Chara will get to everyone anyways.

Flowey ends up leaving (Y/n) and I alone together. For a while we joke around. There's nothing else we can do while we wait.

After a while I tell a really funny joke and She falls off the couch laughing. As she falls she grabs my arm and I end up falling on top of her. We both go silent before suddenly bursting out laughing. We both blush and eventually our laughing dies down. I stare down at her.

I remember the first time she fell down here. She looked so scared but now? Her beautiful (e/c) eyes are filled with a sort of warmth l can't place. Her face is flushed and her (h/l) hair is a mess, but it suits her still. My face heats up more and I give her a warm smile, which she returns.

We both stare into each other's eyes, me hovering over her, her laying below me completely relaxed. I wonder when she started trusting me like this. I start to lean in close until we are a couple inches apart. "(Y/n) I... I lo-"

She tenses up and grabs me. "We need to go. It's time to put our plan into action. I pull her up and look into her clouded eyes. "Five minutes until she gets to judgment hall. Let's go."

"(Y/n)..." I grab her hand and her eyes go back to normal. Her face is on fire and it's the cutest thing I've ever seen. I brush some hair away from her face and smile at her.

She intertwines our fingers and squeezes my hand. I look over at her and blush before teleporting. I step behind my pillar and point towards one across from me. She nods and darts behind it.

I hear footsteps and sigh. I shoot (Y/n) a smile before stepping out from behind my pillar.

Chara stands tall. His knife and clothes are covered in dust and he has a sick smirk plastered on his face. My stomach drops as I glance at my brothers scarf around his neck.

"Hey kiddo." I growl angrily. "Looks like you've been awfully busy. But so have I~"

He starts laugh his annoying glitchy laugh before stepping forward. "Doing what? Telling stupid puns? Kissing your (Y/n)?" I blush and my eye starts to burn.

I need to keep it together. I take a deep breath before smiling. "Heh actually I'm not supposed to tell you. Frisk would be mad~ hmm."

He tenses up and snarls at me. "What would Frisk be mad about?! I know everything about her!" He snaps at me.

I chuckle. "I guess she didn't tell you then~ Frisk and I..." I take in a deep breath, god I hate this. "Are dating!"

His eyes widen and then narrow he rushes at me and I dodge as he swings his knife.

"Jealous~?" I ask happily.

"No!" He bellows and tries to attack again.

"We kiss and cuddle and hug. Just last timeline she told me she loved me~"

Chara darts at him yet again

"I think I'm going to ask her..."

Chara stopped and looked at him confused. "Ask her wha-" he cut himself off. His face turned ghost white. Then he growled. "Don't you dare."

"Ask her to marry me. So that we can have kids. And have a long life together. Without you."

Chara falls to his knees and starts bawling. "No! You can't have her! She's mine, she only loves me!"

I throw a bone next to (Y/n) but Chara doesn't notice. I watch as (Y/n) steps forward and walks towards Chara.

"Chara?"

He looks up at her and scowls with tears streaming down his face.

"Come here to gloat?" He hisses at her.

She shakes her head and smiles at him kindly. "I'll make you a deal."

She glances at me and I step forward. "Reset... then come back after Frisk gets to do a pacifist and reset. Don't kill anyone just come straight for us. If you beat me... you can have Frisk. All to yourself."

Chara looks at me with another one of his ugly smirks, but with tears pooling in his eyes it isn't the same. It looks more pitiful then menacing. "You've got a deal."

I look at (Y/n) and she nods. I sigh and hold out a hand. "You won't win~" Chara grabs my hand tightly and shakes it.

"Oh I will~" one last glitchy laugh before he shoves his knife into his chest killing himself.

I look at (Y/n) and laugh. "It worked!" She squeaks.

"He fell for it! (Y/n) thank you!" The world begins to fade around us. I pick (Y/n) up by the waist and spin her around. Both of us laugh happily before I set her down and give her a warm hug. I pull away and kiss her forehead. "See you in the next timeline (Y/n)!"

 

 

I wake up breathing hard.

I'm in my bed.

In my house.

I hear quiet snores from Papyrus in the next room.

I sigh happily.

Pacifist...

"I'll see you soon Love."

Quietly I whisper the words before I go back to sleep. _Goodnight (Y/n)._


	6. Chapter 5

~(Y/n)~

I hated resets. Most of the time I'm still alive when they happen, and usually I get sick. I bolt up in bed and rush to my bathroom. I throw up for a few minutes until the effects of the reset begin to wear off.

Geez... not ever going to miss that when this is all over..

I check my phone to see it's a little past seven in the morning. Great time for a hunt. I sigh and grab my gun which is hidden in a casing next to my bed.

I run through the forest below the mountain, check all of the traps I have set up. Only one is tripped, a big rabbit is caught in it. I sigh and quickly grab the dead animal shoving it in my bag.

I tense up and sink to the ground when I hear the crushing of leaves behind me. I turn slowly to find a deer reaching for some berries a few feet away. I dart behind a tree and aim at the deer.

It continues to munch on berries when the wind suddenly shifts. I quickly climb up the tree and hide amongst the leaves watching the deer eat slowly.

Again I aim my gun and prepare to shoot. I feel the push back of the gun and hear the ringing of the shot. I watch the deer fall to the ground dead and jump from the tree pumping my fist. I rush over to the animal and kneel beside it, thanking it for giving up its life so I could survive.

After a few minutes I drag the deer into town I sell it for a good profit and head home. I settle in the nice chair near the fire and start to cook the rabbit I had caught. It cools quickly and within minutes I'm eating away at the meat.

I think about the last timeline and sigh. Frisk better not take her sweet time going underground. Chara will become impatient.

I jump up from my chair and turn on some music. I smile as my favorite song begins to play. Quickly I dance around and sing while cleaning up the house. I toss the bones and fluff from the rabbit and put out the fire. After about an hour of straightening up the house I am done and start getting ready for some well needed sleep.

That night I lie in bed fully awake. I can't sleep, even though I'm exhausted. This last timeline Sans seemed to be more affectionate. As I think about a weird warm feeling fills my chest. I smile and giggle quietly.

Usually Sans seems distant but this time it felt like he was opening up a little. He wasn't so tense near me and he seemed to have given me some trust, even going through with Our crazy plan.

I think back to that time we hung out at his house together. He had been getting awfully close and I thought he was going to kiss me. Part of me wants it to happen. Wants him to kiss me.

But another part of me, the logical part of me, knows it's a terrible idea. If this plan of ours goes South, Sans x (Y/n) could cause more pain then good.

I sigh and roll onto my side. I push the blanket of of myself and let out another sigh.

He was about to say something before I realized we had to go. 'I... I lo-' but I had interrupted him. God damnit. I wish I knew what he was going to say. Maybe he likes me...?

I blush and cover my face with my hands even though I'm alone. I shove my face into my pillow and begin to drift to sleep. Before I could fall unconscious I feel something in my chest. At first I think I'm just dreaming but after a while the feeling gets unbearable and I get up quickly.

I glance down at my chest to find it glowing (S/c) <Soul color> and yellow. (Sorry if yellow is your soul color, if it is make the second color pink)  
I sigh and throw my hair into a messy ponytail. I can't believe Frisk was coming so late at night.

I throw on an outfit and rush out the door. I can't wait to get back down their.

 

*Sans*

I don't understand why the kid was coming this late. They wouldn't be in Snowdin till early morning tomorrow, Flowey had come to warn me when Frisk fell.

The next morning I rushed to my place and ran through my lines with Frisk. Everything went as normal, but I didn't expect anything new. For our plan to work everything had to be as normal as possible.

Hopefully all goes well and I could get Frisk to break down like Chara had. It wouldn't be nearly as hard considering how fragile she seemed to be. I'd imagine she was abused on the surface because she doesn't do well when people are mad at her.

I lay my head on the cold wood of my post. At this point I was waiting for (Y/n) to come. It's the o my thing I really look forward to anymore. I think about the last timeline and blush.

I wonder if she notices how overly affectionate I had been. I certainly noticed. I think about that time we hung out together at my house. When I had been leaning on to... what had I been doing? Leaning in to kiss her? Probably. When I had been leaning in  to kiss her she didn't push me away, and if I really think about it I think I remember her leaning in a little bit to.

"Sans!" I snap out of my thought and look at (Y/n) who was standing in front of me. My face turns even more blue and she looks at me worriedly. "Are you okay? I've been trying to get a reaction out of you for five minutes."

I watch her lips move and I shake a little as my face heats up even more. "Uh.. I Uhm. Heh ICE to see you again." I try to calm myself down with a pun but it comes out forced and she looks even more worried.

She leans in closer and I back up. Our faces are inches apart and she squints at me. "Sans you're worrying me a little bit here..." her voice comes out shaky and I can't help but to notice how sweet her breath smells. I teleport out of the stand and a few feet away.

"Heh. Uh perfectly fine! I'm great! No need to worry! I've uh.. got work to do!" I quickly teleport away before she can say anything but not quick enough to miss the hurt look on her face.

I feel guilty but I'm pretty sure she only sees me as a friend. I don't want to get to caught up in how she looks at me if all we are ever going to be is friends. Honestly I don't know for sure considering that in no timeline have I ever been brave enough to ask her out.

But that's okay...

Maybe if all goes well with our plan I'll finally get my chance.

•An•

_Ooh Sansy~ you'd be surprised how much (Y/n) loves you~ they want to be with you oh so bad~_

_Soon Sans, soon. I promise._

_Hope you enjoyed this part._

_I feel it is important to mention that I view Chara and Frisk as two separate people. Chara never ended up dying so he has his own body, and Frisk always had her body. How the timelines work is either Frisk or Chara end up falling into the underground. It hasn't ever been seen that they fell down together because that would be considered a Neutral run._

_Oh. And if you really are interested in knowing, this story is technically broken up in four parts. It isn't really important for the readers to know so I didn't think I should actually tell you guys when the parts are.  
Anyways, there are four parts. The first run (genocide), the second run (pacifist), a third run, and then everyone on the surface._

_Most of the romantic stuff will be on the surface but there will be hints of Sans and (Y/n) finding out how they feel through this whole thing. (Clearly.)_

_Also: thank you Lav_Suga for commenting and voting on every chapter so far, it means a lot! Thank you!_

_Anyways, until next time!_

_•Zila•_


	7. Chapter 6

You let out a sad sigh and make your way towards Snowdin. You feel somewhat empty as you walk quietly. Usually Sans would make this walk with you full of giggles and laughter, but he had 'work'.

It was pretty obvious he hadn't of wanted to stay around you and you just couldn't figure out why. Had you said something wrong? Maybe it was just last timeline has him all messed up.

You hope that was it.

 

Once you make it to Snowdin you buy a few spare pairs of clothes and a couple cinnabuns before going to the inn and rent a room. 

As you flop down on the bed in your room you can't help but sigh again. Usually you would be at Grilbys with Sans right now. 

You curl up and try to sleep but You can't. Your adrenaline is still pumping. Your Soul is beating rather hard, it usually is never so fast. 

You think about Frisk and watch as they spare Papyrus. You smile and laugh softly. If all goes well with this plan finally all monsters will get to the surface and be happy. 

Maybe Sans will start to open up more. I miss the Sans from the First few timelines. He was always smiling a genuine smile. His eyes would light up with excitement and he actually cared what Happened to the monsters. 

He used to be so curious. He always had those stupid science books all over the place. You call them stupid now yet... you would die to see them again. You wanted Sans to be happy again. 

You wish you could see Sans happy again.

I wish I could see her happy again.

Sans was curled up in bed thinking about (Y/n). Little did they both know that they had similar thoughts. Sans had been thinking about the (Y/n) from the first few timelines, back when he had been happy.

He remembered how childlike she had been back then, before the genocide started. Once Chara started killing she had grown up and matured a lot. But so had he. 

(Y/n) used to make fun of all of his science books but once the genocide started Sans had become less and less interested in anything. As the books started to disappear and Sans started to loose interest in everything (Y/n) started to change to.

She looked less happy and she wasn't nearly as shy as she used to be. She started to get this strange look. A look of worry. Sans thought with a sigh. He wished he could make everything better but he didn't know how. How could he fix this?

He could start reading the stupid books again but it wouldn't matter. She would see he didn't enjoy doing that. 

Maybe... he could start something new? Maybe he could... no. That wouldn't work. 

He just needed to make her happy again. Stop her from worrying.

Quickly sans stands up. If (Y/n) wasn't with him where was she? In every timeline Sans could remember she had stuck by his side. 

What if Undyne chose to visit Snowdin? She wouldn't hesitate to take (Y/n)'s Soul.

And even though most monsters are pretty Docile, not all monsters would sit by and watch a human walk by. 

He wishes he hadn't of lied and told her he had work to do. It would be very obvious he had been lying if he looked for (Y/n) and found her. He had to wait a few hours before he could go find her without it looking suspicious.

But what if a monster had gotten ahold of her?

Quickly Sans made up his mind and teleported to the inn. He rushed up to the desk and asked if (Y/n) had checked in and let out a relieved sigh when the monster told him she had checked in an hour earlier. She told him the room and he bolted to the room almost running into the door.

With three short knocks he waited. 

A few moments pass before (Y/n) opens the door and stands somewhat hidden behind it. She hadn't been expecting guests, and she was surprised to find Sans standing on the other side of the door.

The second the door was opened enough to see her Sans reached his arms out and wrapped her in a warm embrace which she returned.

"Thank Asgore." He mumbled 

"Sans? Is everything alright? I thought you had to work?"

He pulls back and looks into her eyes. His face was flushed and he was breathing pretty hard from all the running. "I'm sorry... I got embarrassed and I just needed some time to think. If it isn't to late... want to go to Grillbys?"

(Y/n) chuckled. Embarrassed? She thought. The great Sans got embarrassed? And needed time to think?

She laughs again and nods. "Sounds good!" 

She steps out of the room after grabbing her key and gives him a smile. "Let's go!"

They have a pun war all the way to Grillbys and right before They step inside Sans looks at her with a smile. Just like the timeline before she laughs happily and her hair bounced. It was beautiful and he really wanted to run his fingers through the (h/c) fluff.

He shakes off the thought and holds the door open for her. "Ladies first." He said with a goofy voice.

In return she giggles. "Oh my what a gentleman!" 

The rest of the day was filled with puns and side looks. Neither of them knew it but they both were thinking the same thing. They had the same feelings for each other, but they were comfortable with this. They didn't want to mess up the good thing they had, so they kept their feelings hidden. They wouldn't stay that way for long...

 

L

Until next time~

•Zila•


	8. Chapter 7

~(Y/n)~

I watch as Frisk makes her way through hotlands. She sure was taking her time this time around, She should have set us free by now. It's been two days since Sans and I had gone to Grillbys together and I was currently laying on his couch. Papyrus had met me and freaked out like normal talking about two humans and how popular he was going to be.

He was so sweet. He made me spaghetti and told me I could stay on their couch for a while. I wouldn't need it by tomorrow.

Sans was currently at work and I was getting really bored so I decided to teleport to him and hang out while he worked.

I pop up on the counter of his hotdog stand and he jumps up. I guess he was falling asleep and me suddenly popping into existence scared him.

"Oh gods... you should see the look on your face!" I bellow as I laugh uncontrollably. He looks confused for a moment before joining in.

"Oh man. You got me good kid." He says as he wipes away an imaginary tear.

Eventually we both settle down and start talking about this and that. His hotdog stand is overflowing with customers I end up helping him make hotdogs and hotcars for everyone.

A lot of monsters end up hanging around and talking with us and I end up making a few new friends. It was really fun.

After a couple more hours of talking and working Sans tells me it's time to go home. I give him a warm smile and tug him out from behind the stand. He gives me a questioning look so I simply tell him that I want to walk instead of teleport.

We walk for a few minutes until I hear Sans mumble something. "Huh? Did you say something Sans?"

His face flushed and I giggle. I feel my hand being squeezed and then I notice that I never dropped his hand. My face bursts into flames and I stutter a quick sorry before letting go.

He smiles at me, and I can't help but notice how genuine the smile is. His face is still a little blue and his eyes seem to scream amusement. My face cools a little as I realize there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Sans and I are close and I honestly don't think something so little would ruin that.

He is kind of cute like this and he looks a little bit like he did the first timeline.

~Flashback~

I slowly walk through a little snowy forest. It's freezing and I honestly regret not bringing a jacket or gloves. I glance around nervously looking for any monsters. I've barely made it this far, if it weren't for Tori I probably would have died.

I step over a broken branch and continue walking. I see a bridge in the distance so I slow down. This bridge is monster made so that means monsters are near. I'm at full health now but if I run into monsters I won't last long.

Finally I reach the bridge. As I look at it I notice bars, probably to stop humans from passing, though any human could easily fit through it.

I glance around nervously once again before stepping towards the bridge. I squeal as I hear someone shuffle behind me.

"Hello! You must be a human! I'm sans, what's your name?" I hear a bright voice ask behind me. I slowly turn around and hide behind my hair. (If you have short hair to with it.)

"Uh.. um I'm (Y-Y/n)"

I look at the monster before me. It is a skeleton with big blue glasses tapped to his skull. He has pinpricks in his eyes that somehow show how excited he is. He said his name was Sans right?

" _Sans the Skelton_." I whisper but he hears.

"Yup! I'm a Skelton! I really like how you said that though. I'm sans, _Sans the Skelton_." He whispers the last part and I smile at him.

He returns my smile, a light blue blush forms on his cheekbones and he honestly looks really cute.

~Now~

"(Y/n?" I hear my name and instantly snap out of my trance. "You okay? You're staring at me with a weird look on your face."

I blush and let my hair fall over the side of my face so he can't see. (Again if you have short hair, go with it.) "Oh I'm just thinking about the past."

I notice we have stopped walking and turn to continue. Sans grabs my hand and I blush even more. He pulls me back to face him and then gently pushes the hair out of my face. "You look kind of like you used to. Back on the first run."

The words came out of his mouth some what sad, but there is another emotion there. Whatever's it is it makes my heart flutter. "That's what I was thinking about. The first time we met.." I say quietly.

We smile at each other before continuing to walk. I think nothing of it as he grips my hand tightly. I guess if we were meant to be I should just let it happen. I shouldn't push it. Right?

  
~Timeskip~

I'm awoken by Sans. He is poking me and sayin my name quietly. I groan and roll over pulling the blanket he had given me tighter around my body.

"Sans what time is it? Why aren't you sleeping?"

He chuckles nervously. "I want to show you something.." he whispers back.

I roll over again so I'm facing him. "What?"

"I wanna show you something come on!"

I sit up and he pulls me off the couch and out the door by my hand. He teleports us to the beginning of waterfalls and we rush through it. I'm still mildly confused as he finally stops in a room I've never seen before.

I look at Sans confused and agitated. Why couldn't this wait until morning?

"This is a secret room. No one knows about this place. Only you and me."

He sits down and I follow suit. He no longer holds my hand but for some reason I wish he would. He flops back on the ground and points up. I look up and lay down on the ground next to him.

Above is is a million twinkling lights. "It reminds me of stars. I haven't gotten to see stars for a few runs now I'm really starting to miss them."

I watch the stars with a smile on my face, I feel relaxed and I'm no longer mad at Sans for waking me up. "Thanks.. for bringing me here. It's amazing."

I look at him and he looks away. His face turns blue and I laugh, he's really cute. "(Y/n) I brought you here for a reason... Uhm." He pauses and looks at me.

I sit up and he does too. "Sans you can tell me anything! Don't worry go ahead."

His face turns darker and he fumbles for words.

*Sans*

I blush darker and try to think of a way to say what I want to say. She is my best friend... I shouldn't be so worried. She's very understanding and even if she doesn't feel the same way I doubt she would be rude or weird about it. Finally I look into her eyes and my heart melts.

Her eyes are filled with happiness and a pinch of curiosity. I relax greatly as I look Into her eyes. _This is my best friend._

"(Y/n) I-

Her face heats up and before I can finish she pulls me close. Her eyes close and she pushes her lips onto my teeth. My eyes slide shut and all of my worries disappear. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks, it doesn't matter if we never get out of the underground. Nothing matter but this single moment in time.

My arms slide around her waist and I kiss her back. Eventually we both need air and break away. I look at her with curiosity written on my face. We both are breathing hard and blushing deeply.

"Sans I really care about you. Honestly I'm not sure if you could ever like me back but I can't hide my feelings anymore. I didn't mean to force myself into you or anything I just... got a boost of courage I guess." She mumbles and looks at her hands.  
"I understand if you don't feel the same way."

I scoot closer to her and place a hand gently on her cheek. She looks into my eyes and I look into hers. "I love you." And then I kiss her again.

After a moment I pull away and stand up helping her up as well. "(Y/n) uh.. would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She jumps at me and hugs me tightly. "Ill take that as a yes. You have no idea how long I've wanted to ask you."

She pulls away and smiles brightly before her eyes cloud up. Her face falls and she looks at me with cloudy (E/c) eyes.

"It's time to face Frisk."

 

•An•

_Soooo. You and Sans are officially a thing!_

_I wasn't sure how to write this scene and honestly it isn't my best work. When I reread it, it seemed sort of rushed._

_That wasn't my intention! There would have been a few times later in the book that I could have put this in but I decided it was a good  idea to put this in here._

_Next chapter will be the chapter you and Sans convince Frisk to come back next timeline. It will probably be a somewhat short chapter but I few more secrets will be reveled about your character and about Sans._

_Anyways I hope you enjoyed!_

_•Zila•_


	9. Chapter 8

Howdy!

You must be (Y/n).

Well (Y/n) 2 actually.

I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower.

You must be wondering why I'm talking to you.

Well I've come to warn you.

Soon, you will have to make a choice.

Most likely you will chose the wrong choice.

If you do? You'll have no consequences...

Or will you?

  
•

<Flowey>

I watched from afar as Sans and (Y/n) teleport into Judgment Hall. Today, in a few moments actually, they will meet with Frisk.

Part two of three. They already convinced Chara to come back next timeline. The name makes me shake. I hate him.

Once Frisk shows up, (Y/n) will have to convince her to come back next timeline and fight for Charas love. Chara seemed to break easily, Frisk will be a piece of cake.

I sigh and swing up some vines to grab a pillar. I quickly wrap myself around it and watch from above as Sans and (Y/n) hide behind pillars.

Sans had been somewhat reluctant to help with our plan, and I honestly didn't want to have him help at all, but I knew that without him we had no chance of winning this fight.

This fight between Genocide and pacifist.

This fight between reset or continue.

Frisk enters the judgement hall with a smile on her face. She is confident. Everything has been pretty much normal. Everything has gone according to plan and Frisk liked that. She liked how nothing changed.

She was smiling a genuine smile until (Y/n) stepped out from behind her pillar. Frisk became confused and glances around probably looking for Sans. Her eyes landed on me and I shrunk back.

Then (Y/n) spoke. "Hello Frisk. Nice to see you're well."

"(Y/n)? It's great to see you too. What are you doing here?" I could easily tell Frisk was uncomfortable, and the smile that slithered onto her face was anything but real.

(Y/n), who was avoiding her question, stepped forward. "You know, I've grown tired of doing the same thing each timeline. It becomes rather boring."

Frisk takes a few steps back and her fake smile falls. She looks scared and, when she begins to fiddle with the bottom of her sweater, nervous.

I chuckle darkly as (Y/n) continues. She has a genuine looking smile on her face and somehow she makes herself blush. "Last timeline I decided to change something. Well... someone that is."

Frisk pales and she stops fiddling with her sweater. Her gaze locks in on (Y/n) and she finally pays full attention. This is good my plan is going perfectly.

"Chara... he wanted me to tell you." (Y/n) covers her face. "Sans... he rejected me." She uncovers her face and begins to cry. Damn she knows what she's doing! She should seriously consider acting as a career.

Frisks mouth drops open. "I- oh (Y/n) I'm so-"

(Y/n) doesn't let her continue. "Chara found me crying, here actually. Sans never showed up to do his job. Chara ended up comforting me. And well... confessed his love for me."

"B-but! Chara doesn't love anyone! He doesn't even love me! You're lying! This isn't funny!" Frisks face contorts in anger and she scowls at (Y/n).

"He had been so gentle. He told me how special I was and that if Sans couldn't see that then he was blind. He told me that all the killing was because he thought I could never love him back."

"Chara is anything but gentle. You liar!" Frisk shouts at (Y/n).

"He told me he loved me. And then he kissed me. He told me his Soul only wanted me. I am his Soul mate. He talked on and on about how perfect I was and how much better I was then anyone else."

Frisk jumped at (Y/n) and pinned her to the ground. "You're lying!" She snarled. I was very surprised. I had never seen Frisk so angry before.

"Frisk. If you could get off me we could discuss a deal?"

Frisk sent her a glare before jumping off of her.   
(Y/n) quickly got up and stood a few feet away from Frisk. "Would you like to know why Sans rejected me?"

Frisk hummed as a response though she kept the glare on her face.

"It's because I see her as family. And I'm very protective of family." Sans growls as he steps from behind the pillar. Honestly Sans scared me. He was very dangerous and he could probably kill me with a single attack.

Frisk looks at Sans with confusion blocking out her glare. "Sans?"

"Honestly? I don't love Chara. He is to violent for me to ever love."

"How could you say that?! It's his job!"

"So. If you come back next timeline, and win a fight against me, you can have him. You can't befriend any monsters. You come straight here."

Frisk looks at (Y/n) like she was expecting some sort of catch. As if She was no threat. "Ha that's it? Do you have some trick up your sleeve?"

"No. I just don't want him. I do want to fight you though. So if you win you can have him."

She looked somewhat reluctant, but the determination that ran through her veins pushed her forward. She walked out hand outstretched.

They shook hands and they both look at Sans. "Go ahead Sans." Frisk said quietly. (Y/n) averted her gaze as several bones were thrust into Frisks body. Frisks body disappeared and They embraced. Sans and  
(Y/n) held each other tightly as the world began to fade. I watch silently as Sans kissed (Y/n) on the lips and she blushed.

At least (Y/n) is happy right?

Soon we will all get out of this mess. Soon we will all get the freedom we deserve.

•

Soon you will have to make your choice.

Tick tock (Y/n)!

You better be ready!

•An•

* _deep breath in*_

_*screams*_

_Okay. So the whole Flowey thing?_

_Will be very important later on._

_This chapter is out early. I thought it as a little treat since this book has hit 100 reads. My other stories have been up for a long while now and none of them got to this point so fast. It's so crazy!_

_Anyways I hope you enjoyed!_

_•Zila•_


	10. Chapter 9

_I..._

_I'm not sure if my eyes are opened or closed._

_I reach up and bush my fingers over my eyes which are open._

_I whip my head around in every direction trying to find something... anything..._

_But nothing comes to sight. Am I blind?_

_What had I been doing a little while ago?_

_I... I can't remember?_

_What had I been doing?_

_I look bellow me and find that I am floating. Not really falling but I'm not touching any kind of floor. I'm laying on air._

_"H- heLl **Oo**?" I say in a broken whisper._

_"Is... aNyonE **TheRE**?"_

_Something appears.. a hand? It was a Skelton hand with a circle missing from it._

_"Don't be afraid." A low voice whispers sadly._

_"Who Is **t** -ThEre?" The glitchy words linger in my mouth like I know the answer to my question._

_Suddenly I tall figure spears. Most of its body is black, it had two hands and a skull with cracks._

_"It- it's me. Don't you remember?"_

_I shake my head slowly and the figures shifts until it's sitting in air._

_After letting out a sigh the creature speaks again. "When... they passed? I helped you deal with your issue..? It's me! WD Gaster." He seems to become sadder with every word._

_I remember something with (S/c) and Yellow._

_He looks at me hopefully as the darkness around us begins to glow yellow and (S/c). I glance down and cup my hands as my (S/c) Soul appears. A smaller yellow Soul floats around it._

_Yes... G. It's been a while..._

_"Oh yes. Hello G. Where are we?" Once again I glance around._

_"We are in the void, through I'm not sure why you are here. This hasn't happened before... well except for me."_

_I look at G will a confused look. "Are you sure you have no idea?"_

_He looks at the 'floor' nervously. "Well I have a theory.... do you remember anything from a little while ago?" I shake my head slowly. "It's possible that your memories have been somewhat distorted when Frisk Reset. Can't you remember anything of the most recent timeline?"_

_"G." I croak and shake my head again. He sighs. Then mumbles something about Sans and a problem._

_"I'm not sure how to get you back to normal." He states quietly. "Like I said this hasn't ever happened before._

_I give him a smile. "It's okay G. We'll figure it out."_

_He returns my smile as we drift into a thoughtful silence._

_I'm not sure how long we sat there but it definitely was long then an hour._

_Finally we began to talk. He told me about the last couple timelines. G told me everything about the plan, but he refused to talk about anything else from the timelines. He explained that if I woke up soon I could help Sans._

_Gaster has a sad and worried tone as he talks about Sans finishing the plan. I'd imagine there were a lot of loose ends that wouldn't be tied if I didn't wake up. Would they even make it to the surface without me?_

_I realize then How much a wanted to wake up._

_I couldn't leave this whole plan to Sans._

_We all knew I was the motivator._

_If anyone could convince Chara to stop his genocidal rage it was me._

_I wanted to remember._

_Something that happened last timeline tugged on my soul._

_Like without those memeories I was missing a piece of me._

_It was like my destiny was passing me right by as I sat in the dark void._

_Gaster sits right beside me yet I'm so cold and alone, because I feel a part of me is missing._

_Whatever it was that pulled me back to reality I wanted to remember._

_I wanted to wake up._

_I needed to wake up._

_The monsters were counting on me._

_Sans was counting on me._

I felt myself slip out of the darkness. I felt cold air brush my body and fly through my hair. I saw a faint outline of the world around me as I cracked my eyes.

I felt myself falling  
                          FALLING  
                                      F A L L I N G.

_  
•An•_

_This chapter is shorter then most chapters but I really wanted this to have its own chapter._

_Mainly the point of this was that (Y/n) finally realizes she cares about Sans. She hates being away from him and her Soul just feels pulled towards him._

_It's kinda just for affect tbh and it really Is my best work. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!_

_Until next time!_

_•Zila•_


	11. Chapter 10

I land on hard tightly packed dirt.

A sickening snap echoes off the walls around me As pain shoots through my right leg. I open my mouth to scream but all that comes out is a low whimper.

Around me once beautiful flowers now lay torn up and dead. At least I know Chara came. At that thought I push myself up and try to stand. My leg hurts a lot and I fall down moments after standing.

I sigh and drag myself over to a wall so that I can lean against it as I get my footing. I haul myself off the floor ignoring the pain. I have to get to Sans.

Flowey wasn't in his room and monsters were not attacking. They steered clear of me and I wasn't complaining.  A made good time through the ruins, as all the puzzles had already been completed.

I was making good time that is. Until I came across Toriel crying softly net her home. I had been worried about how to get past her the whole way here, I knew she would be sad that Chara (and possibly Frisk) had left. I didn't even imagine she'd been this sad.

I limped up to her and bit my lip as my leg was dragged on the ground. I open my mouth and almost say her name. I stop myself and fore out different words instead. "H-hello? Ma'am? Are you alright?" My voice was broken from my time in the Void and it was somewhat hard to make out what I had asked.

As soon as Tori heard my voice her head shot up and she looked at me with tears welling in her pretty eyes. "Oh... hello. M-my child. I'm Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."

I limp until I'm a few inches away from her. I quickly wipe her tears and give her a warm smile. "I'm  
(Y/n)."

She smiles and stands up. Taking my hand she walks towards her house slowly. "Here, let me take you to my home. I have food and a place for you to rest!" She looks so happy that I can't help but follow.

After a few steps my right leg hits a rock and I gasp and whimper. Instantly Tori turns around and looks at me worriedly. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I nod my head slowly, embedding that she had healing magic. "My right leg. Something happened when I fell."

She looks at my sympathetically and replies, "oh dear! I just used the last of my magic to heal two children, I am sorry! I might be able to dull the pain but I certainly don't have enough magic to heal you fully. Here let me carry you, it isn't far." With that she scoops me up and rushes to her house.

When we get ther she lays me down on a bed and uses what is left of her power to heal me. The pain dulls, and I no longer feel unbearably hurt. Only slightly... out of place. Once she finishes she brings me some pie and lets me rest.

After gobbling the pie I lay down and allow myself to sleep for a little while.

*Sans*

(Y/n)...

Chara and Frisk have both arrived. They are both slowly but surely making their way to judgment hall.  Weirdly enough Chara is moving faster then Frisk, I suppose he fell first then.

Honestly...? I could care less.

(Y/n) never showed up. She had shown up late before but not this late and Flowey explained that not even her body fell. She simply never showed.

Currently I lay curled up in bed tears falling down my cheekbones as I imagine what happened to her. Maybe she decided she didn't want me? Or maybe someone got to her? What if she forgot?

She's never forgotten before. I don't remember a timeline where she didn't show up. She's been coming for as long as I can remember.

I really hope she is okay.

She means the world to me and without her I'm not sure how I'd survive.

_Oh (Y/n)... please show up soon. I can't do this without you._

_•An•_

_Seven hundred words, on the dot. Without this AN that is._

_Yes I know this chapter was somewhat boring, that was sort of the intention. Well not really... this chapter was a fluff and stuff chapter because I feel like this book is short._

_I wanted at least 10 chapters before they got to the surface because I'm not exactly sure what I will have them do on the surface._

_Next chapter will be one last fluff and stuff before finally you go against Chara. After that you will break the barrier somehow. those chapters are going to be hella fun to write and I honestly can't wait._

_Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Until next time._

_•Zila•_


	12. Chapter 11

~(Y/n)~

I shoot out of bed and look around quickly.

After a moment I realize that I'm at Toriels house completely safe.

I feel tears well in my eyes, so curl up in bed and think about my nightmare.

It was Sans and I. I told him that I loved him, that I always had and he rejected me. He was so disgusting that a human like me loved a monster like him. I had cried and then.... snapped. I killed him. I killed him...

What I this dream is real? What if he doesn't love me and he is really disgusted of me? I shiver and let the silently tears leak down my cheeks.

How could a monster like Sans love a stupid human like me? He was so perfect... his cute eyes that somehow always show his emotions. That cute little blue tint on his face when he's embarrassed. Those beautiful smiles... and those puns.

I sigh and wipe away my tears. I just need to keep this feeling to myself. Don't let him know. Then we could stay friends. He won't hate me.  
H e w o n t d i e.

  
*Sans*

I wake up around midnight and I feel sad. I feel like part of me is... empty. I feel all alone.

My dream comes back to me slowly and tears form in my eye sockets as I remember it.

(Y/n) had told me how she felt about me again. It was as if she had forgotten about last timeline. I didn't have control of myself as I rejected her harshly. Inside I was screaming and crying as she broke down before killing herself by shoving a knife into her heart.

My face is stained a bright blue from my tears when I finally calm down.

The feeling of lonesomeness sets in once again and I curl around myself.  What is wrong with me? Maybe I just miss her. I wish she would show up already. I'm not sure if I could continue this plan or life in general without her.

Eventually I fall back asleep. The nightmares return and I sleep fitfully the rest of the night.

~(Y/n)~

When I awake again the next morning I climb out of bed without so much as a smile on my face. Quickly, I change into a pair of clothes in the closet and toss my old pair in the trash. Sans is waiting for me. I rush to the living room feeling numb and lonely.

Toriel looks up from her book as I enter the room. "Toriel. I need to leave. I won't fight you. The last two humans who fell are a danger to the monsters. Don't try to stop me."

She sighs and gives me a sad smile. "I won't fight you my child. Protect them, and come back safe please." She gives me a warm hug before taking my hand and leading me to the Ruins' exit. "This is the exit to the ruins. The monsters need you. Go, save them."

"I will." I say and push open the door. I feel a tug on my soul and tears begin to tread down my face. Toriel is my mom. And I hate leaving her like this every timeline.

As soon as I step a foot into the snow I'm hit with a picture of Chara rushing past Undyne and Frisk stepping foot in waterfall. I get dizzy and fall into the snow. I don't hear the door slam shut behind me, though I know it did.

Once the dizzy spell stops I pull myself up and continue forward. I limp through Snowdin forest with a sad look on my face. I miss mom.

I see something In the distance and begin to limp quicker. It's the bridge. I can see Sans! My face lights up with a huge smile as I slow before the bridge. I drop my smile quickly so I can hide my feelings and listen for Sans.

I wait a few minutes. _But nobody came._

Tears fall from my eyes and I cross the bridge quickly. Papyrus never shows up, and any monster I see doesn't come near. I limp towards Sans house with tears still streaming down my face.

I become slower with every step and I begin to breath hard. Eventually I reach his door, before I can knock though I fall and hit my head on the door, unconscious.

*Sans*

I hear a thump downstairs. Papyrus is with Undyne so it can't be him. If it's not him maybe... I jump out of bed and fling myself down the stairs. I slam open the door and (Y/n) slumps forward. I quickly grab her with my magic so she doesn't hit the ground and pull her inside.

"(Y/n)?" I lay her on the couch gently and sit beside her. "(Y/n)?" Nothing. The only sound is her feeble breathing. Tears slide from my eyes and I grab her hand tightly. "Please, please wake up!"

•Timeskip•

After A few hours of sitting there watching her quietly, begging her to wake up, she groans. Quickly I lean forward and brush some hair out of her face. "(Y/n)? Can you hear me?"

Her pretty (E/c) eyes flutter open, and when she looks at me they fill with warmth, within a moment though they turn dull. "Sans?" She asks quietly.

"Yes it's me! Are you okay? You were unconscious at my front door!" The words fly out quickly and she winces slightly.

"Well... I broke my leg when I fell and walking all the way to Snowdin really took a lot out of me." The words are hushed and they don't hold much emotion.

"Tibia honest you had me scared. I missed you a ton, a Skeleton." She snorts and laughs a little but the smile doesn't stay long. My smile drops a moment after hers does. "Are you okay?" I reach out to lay my hand on her cheek but she cowers away from me. Seeing this I pull the hand back quickly and back away.

"I- .... I'm fine. Chara and Frisk are getting close to judgment hall. We have to go soon.

She curls up. Her eyes are clouded and I suppose she is watching Chara or Frisk because she stays quiet. I sigh and sit on the floor nearby, watching her.

I'm not sure what happened, but she's acting weird.

Reserved... closed off.

I feel the loneliness wash over me again and when I look back at her she has tears In her eyes. They are still clouded and wide so I think nothing of it. Until she whispers three tiny words.

"I'm all alone."

It is with those words that I realize... we are both wrong. We aren't alone. We have each other.

•An•

* _inhuman screech*_

_Heh somehow I managed to push back the fight._

_So there's some stuff going on with you and Sans._

_IF YOU ARE CONFUSED, REMEMBER! YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN THE LAST FEW TIMELINES (and some other things as you will find out soon...)_

_Anyways, until next time~_

_•Zila•_


	13. Chapter 12

_She shows no recognition as we pass the place I showed her._

(Y/n)'s eyes stay clouded, and don't even stray towards the hidden entrance. Something is seriously wrong.

I will admit I brought her though Water fall on purpose, I hoped to get some kind of emotion out of her but I get nothing. She's clearly hiding something and I'm not sure what it could be.

She had always been a girl of few secrets.

I pause. We have a little time, And if they arrive I could just teleport us.

"(Y/n)? What is going on with you?" My voice has a sharp edge and I think my tone might have brought her back because her eyes uncloud and she looks scared. I step towards her and she backs away. Her eyes flash, like she was remembering something.

She falls to the floor and I look at her guilty. I sigh and look away. It was then that I notice how similar this is to my dream.

My dream had taken place in water fall and I had been angry at her. In my dream she had coward away from me. Then....

I let out a choked sob and drop to my knees in front of her. Quickly, before she could move out of reach, I grave her and pull her into a tight hug. "I really care about you..." I whisper once my sobs start to calm.

After a moment I notice she hadn't hugged back, then she pushed me away gently. Her face Is blank and I feel numb. "Let's teleport. They are almost there."

She disappears and leaves me to my own thoughts.   
Why is she being so damn cold?!

I open my mouth and scream my frustration and sadness and loneliness out. She was so... happy and loving last timeline, what did I do?

I stand up with my eyes blazing blue. I teleport to judgment hall and spare her barely a glance as the footsteps echo through the hall. Her eyes are on me, I don't have to look to feel the emptiness they hold. We both step out from behind the pillars at  the same time, and before us stands a blank faced Chara.

Frisk won't be here for a couple more minutes so we just have to keep her busy.

"Heh, I didn't think you would actually show up!" I shout. I try to fill it with some kind of surprise but honestly I don't feel anything. Emotions well at the back of my mind but none seem to be able to come forth. Fine by me, makes this all a hell of a lot easier.

He smirks and let's out a bone chilling chuckle. I growl quietly and (Y/n) glances at me. I feel worried and I'm not sure why so I look at (Y/n) with a frown.

"Why is she here?" He finally growls shooting (Y/n) a Hateful glare. Nervousness boils in my stomach, and I barely can mutter a reply.

"She wants to watch me kick your ass."

She plasters a smirk on her face and laughs darkly. "I hate you Chara and I simply can't wait to watch you die."

She was a really good actor. A chill runs down my spine and I feel scared. She glances at me quickly but as soon as our eyes meet I feel relaxed. There's no reason to be scared, she's just acting.

"You know, Frisk and I got awfully cuddly last timeline." Chara Growls once I say Frisks name. It seems our plan is really going to work.

(Y/n) tucks her hands behind her back and opens her mouth to speak with a voice completely uninterested. Her mind isn't here I can see it in her clouded eyes. "Oh I saw you two! You guys are super cute together. You really love each other." She spits. I feel jealous for some reason. I can't understand what's going on with my emotions right now.

I glance down at (Y/n)'s hands which are still curled behind her back. Chara looks angry and he rushes at me. Nervousness boils up and then with a flick of her wrist I jump at Chara and teleport us to waterfall.

The plan is simple. Chara and Frisk can't see each other yet. I had to get Chara out of there so (Y/n) could make Frisk angry.

Chara bounces off me and looks around wildly, then grins. "A change of scenery? Really comedian?"

"I'm going to wipe the floor with you!" Bones rise from the floor and fly at Chara. (Y/n) only needs a few minutes.

  
~(Y/n)~

Chara and Sans fade from my vision and I watch from Frisks point of view as she steps into the room. Then I come back and stand tall.

She looks... neutral. I know she hasn't killed or talked to any monsters so at and she is used to befriending everyone.

She glances around numbly before looking at me.  
"Where's Sans?" She questions before her face lights up with a false cheerfulness. "Oh that's right! He doesn't love you!"

I flinch and feel tears well in my eyes.

"Frisk." I state in a serious voice. "You have come here because you wish to fight for the one you love, correct?"

"I have. And I'm going to kick your ass." Frisk snarls. "Chara is MINE!"

"I accept your challenge. If you win a fight against me, you can have him."

I bow my head as she charges at me. I fold my hands and with my bowed head it probably looked as if I was praying.  After a few seconds Frisk is a few feet away, readying herself to jump on me.

She flings at me hands outstretched. Finally my head snaps up and I slide to the left right before she hits me. As she flies by I grab her arm and throw her into the wall as gently as I could without looking weak.

She gets to her feet rather quickly before looking me up and down. "Got some fight in you ey?" She smirks, "well so do I!"

She had been inching toward me slowly before pouncing. This time I duck and right as she flies above me I grab her leg and fling her back the way she came. As she goes to get up I rush at her and pin her down. "Is this really the best you've got? You do love Chara don't you? Because it doesn't seem like you do." I feel fear bubble up inside me and it throws me off. I had the advantage why was I suddenly fearful?

Frisk saw there chance and flipped us over pinning me to the ground. She quickly wraps her hands around my throat  and begins choking me. I try my hardest to push her off me. I can't teleport like this I can't concentrate. Eventually I lose control and reach up my sharp nails slashing across her cheek.

It leaves shelter huge gashes that drip blood and as soon as the pain hits Frisk she jumps off of me and stumbles back. I jump at her and scratch her arm. She pushes up at me and I tumble off.

I take no breath as I jump at her legs and pick her up I throw her at a wall. She struggles to stand up and once she does I snap back to reality. Frisk has blood running from the gash on her cheek and a cut on her scalp. Her arm also has to scratches welling blood. She coughs and I feel fear bubble up inside of me.

When I look down at my hands I see blood and skin. My nails had become very sharp I gasp and look at frisk fearfully. What have I become?

She limps forward. "I won't lose. I love him more then I care about myself." She mutters. I need to get Sans back here now before I snap again.

As frisk tries to pin me again I teleport to water fall. I watch as Chara draws a knife and runs towards Sans who looks very tired. I scream angrily and jump on Chara pinning him to the ground.

"You've made my life hell for years. **_Demons like you should be burning in hell._ "** I say darkly as I grab Charas Knife and hold it up.  I watch as Charas face twists in fear. He fears me? I feel fear boil inside of me and Sans whimpering nearby.

Quickly I throw the knife far away and dart up. I grab Charas arm and Sans jacket. "Let's go." Neither protest as I teleport us back to judgement hall.

Frisk is sobbing and screaming Charas name.

"What is Frisk doing here?"  Chara says.

After a few more seconds of the bone chilling shrieks Chara rushes up to Frisk and wraps them in a hug.

Frisk looks up to find Chara and more tears form. "Ive failed you Chara." She whimpers.

I clear my throat. "To answer your question Chara, Frisk came here to fight for you." I lift up an arm and show Chara the bloody scratches Frisk gave me. "The pacifist, one who has never killed, did this. She thought she was saving you. The pacifist was willing to kill me to save you, even though it went against her views."

Sans steps forward. "And Chara? He came here because he thought he was fighting for your love."

I look at Chara and Frisk who are both staring at us confused. "Chara? Would you like to tell Frisk why you kill or should I?"

Chara flinches and stays silent. "Fine! Chara kills because he knows you care about all those monsters. He kills because he's jealous that you never look at him like that." It was true. Chara and Frisk never meet underground but they are good friends above ground, plus both have seen videotapes of their opposite navigating the underground.

Chara blushes and looks away from Frisk, nervously picking at his fingers. "Chara...?" Frisk says tentatively. "Is... is that true? Do you only kill because... of me?" She asks quietly.

Chara nods his head slowly, but doesnt meet Frisks questioning gaze.

"Well... I.." Frisk pauses and looks at me. _Shes scared_. I nod my head and she looks down at her hands which have blood on them. "I love you Chara. And as (Y/n) said I came her to kill her so that I could have you all to myself." Frisk breaks down sobbing again. She had tried to kill me, and it went against everything she believed.

"Frisk... don't cry. It's okay. I- iloveyoutoo." His words are rushed but clear. Frisks sobs subside a little, but silent tears still leak from her eyes.

"You do?" She asks looking at Chara with wide eyes. Chara blushes dark and nods quickly.

Frisk reaches up a hand and places it on Charas cheek gently. Neither seem to notice the blood Frisk got on Chara. They look deeply into each other's eyes and slowly leaned forward.

Frisks eyes flutter shut as she presses her lips to Charas. His eyes are wide for a moment until finally he wraps his arms around her tightly and kisses her deeply. His eyes snap shut and they kiss for a few more moments.

I look at Sans, to find he is watching me with a weird look on his face. I look down at my hands to find my nails are back to normal. _But I still lost control twice._ I almost killed two people...

  
I drop to my knees, still staring at my bloody hands _. I almost killed two people_. The thought continues to echo through my mind. I don't notice Sans coming closer till he's right in front of me.

"It wasn't your fault. I don't think of you any less. We all lose control sometimes." He says the word quietly so only I can hear. The words are warm and comforting. He reaches a hand out to brush away so hair from my face but I back up.

"Don't touch me! I'll hurt you too!" I screech before teleporting away.

  
I'm not sure where I landed but I pass out as soon as my feet hit the ground.

• _An•_

_Hot damn this chapters a mess._

_So if your confused, you are NEUTRAL!_

_You are mostly peaceful, but you are like possessed. Kind of. The point is you do have a bad side, but I promise it won't be much of an issue in this book._

_Heh, next book however~_

_Jk idk yet._

_Anyways hope you enjoyed!_

_•Zila•_


	14. Chapter 13

She disappeared out of thin air. I tried to find her Soul with my magic but I couldn't.

I cover my face with my hands and sob. All of my built up fear, loneliness, sadness, and anger come pouring out.

I didn't feel attatched to reality. I was floating in my own little world of suffering. I had no idea how long I sobbed. How long I cried. All I knew was that the love of my life was no where to be found.

Finally I felt something. A hand on my shoulder. Then someone sling my arm over there shoulder. I hear mumbling but I couldn't make it out. I continued to sob as someone half dragged half carried me.

Eventually I'm set on something warm. And then someone was calling my Name.

"Sans?" A soft girl voice.

"Sans?" A slightly annoyed male voice.

"SANS? FRISK? CHARA?" A loud booming voice.

The all sounded familiar and once I heard the names it all flooded back to me. I gasp and shoot up blinking away my daze. "(Y/n)!" I shout.

I look over to see Frisk, Chara, and Papyrus standing next to the couch I'm sitting on. Frisk and Chara look somewhat sad won't look at me, while Papyrus stares at me confused. "SANS? WHATS GOING ON?"

"(Y/n) is missing." My voice breaks but I continue. "Chara and Frisk are both... Neutral?" They both nod and grab each other's hands. "And we have to break the Barrier."

I stand up "Papyrus, clearly you have seen Frisk and Chara before but I know you haven't been introduced. This is Chara, he's kind of a jerk all the time." I say and point to Chara. "And this is Frisk, she's kind nice all the time." I point to Frisk.

Frisk squeezes Charas hand. "We are together!" She states in a happy tone. I guess they worked it out while I was out of it. Chara grumbles something, then blushes, then squeezed back.

They all shake hands. "Okay come on. Time to Introduce you guys to Alphys so that we can start asking questions." I grab Papyrus' hand but he shakes his head.

"I'LL RUN THERE."

Then he's out the door. I sigh and grab Chara and Frisk. I teleport us inside Alphys's (?) lab and hear a small squeak. "Hey Alph. I brought some people for you to meet. We have to talk."

Alphys blushing and scrambles over to us. "You m-must be Chara and Fr- Frisk. I'm A-Alph- Alphys."

They all shake hands and talk for a moment before Alphys comes over to me to talk.

"I want to break the barrier. We have two humans here, there has to be something we can do right?"

She nods her head slowly. Then explains how we can create a Soul shaped container, and then Extract some of each of their Souls to create an artificial Soul. After a few minutes of explaining the plan to Chara and Frisk they agree and we get to work.

  
In the back of my mind I continue to worry, where is (Y/n)?

  
~(Y/n)~

I wake up but I don't open my eyes. Honestly I just want to go back to sleep, it's my only escape.

Below me is something soft and comfortable, a bed most likely. I'm wrapped in at least 2 fuzzy blankets, and the only thing I can hear is the distant sound of a page turning every couple of minutes.

Finally, with much hesitation, I open my eyes and look around. Instantly I relax and sigh with relief.   
Somehow I'm back in Toriels house, the safest area in the underground in my opinion.

Slowly I stand and stretch. I feel no pain not even in my right leg which had been aching throughout my whole battle with Frisk.

As soon as the thought hit my mind I wipe it away. I'm in my safe place I don't need to think about that right now. I open the door and rush towards the living room, the smell of pie carries throughout the warm home and it makes me smile.

I pounce on Toriel and wrap her in a hug. "Mom! I missed you so much!" She laughs happily and hugs me back. We hug for a few moments before I stand back up and look at her with a smile.

"My child, if you don't mind me asking... what were you doing? I found you right outside the Ruins, your body was freezing. I wasn't even sure you would live!" Tears well in her eyes and I brush them away quickly.

"I made two people fall in love. And then.... I ran from a close friend. I guess I ended up here because this is home. Thank you for saving me mom."

She pulls me in for another hug and pats my back soothingly as tears well in my eyes. Man I cry a lot. I'm a real crybaby.

Once my tears dry up Toriel offers pie which we eat together in front of the warm fireplace.

We even told each other some puns. Turns out her and.... him were good friends.

For some reason I can't bring myself to even think his name. There's no way he could ever love me now right?

I almost killed two people. Granted I didn't have much control and honestly it scared me. This wasn't new to me though. The Darkness is what made me such a good fighter at times.

It closes off al emotion and the only thing I feel is the need to survive at any cost. I'm not sure why I attacked Chara. Though I suppose he was threatening the man I love, and that could have triggered the Darkness.

I shake those thoughts and tell Toriel that I should get some rest, she nods in agreement before giving me a hug and ushering me off to my room.

As I lay there in bed, begging sleep to take me, I can't help but wonder what he is doing right now. Chara and Frisk are probably a thing now, so ultimately the plan worked. The only thin missing is me.

Maybe he's trying to break the barrier. I feel determination sweep through me, though I have nothing to feel determined about. The feeling doesn't subside, and eventually I drift into a peaceful sleep.

I think the reason I like sleep so much... is because he always walks in my dreams.

  
•An•

_Idk what to say._

_This book is really fun to write, I'm really enjoying myself._

_Big things are coming~_

_There's a lot to the ending of this book._

_So I know for sure that this will be a series sort of. The next book will be error or fell x reader. I'm not sure. I guess it's up to anyone who reads this._

_I know for sure the third book will be ink x reader, and the final book will be this thing I've been working on in secret. The book will take a lot of work but it will all be worth it!_

_Well I hope you enjoyed, until next time~_

_•Zila•_


	15. Chapter 14

She's been missing for a week.

This week without her has been rough. It's not that I can't live without her, but I worry. What if she's hurt, or worse?

The artificial Soul is almost done. The hardest part had been the screaming that came with extracting part of their Souls. It was definitely painful, That much was clear. The encasing was easy to make, and currently all that was left was the setting.

The Determination had to sit in its casing for a little while so it could form and come together. I feel determined to get us out of here. It's what she wanted, and even if she isn't coming back I owe her this.

The Soul should be done by tonight. Hopefully this works.

  
~Y/n~

I've stayed with mom for a full week. I miss him. He's all I really think about anymore.

The determination is still there. I'm not sure what it is, but I've learned to push the feeling aside. I've thought about it and I think I might have an idea where the feeling is coming from. But I don't want to think about that.

Mom left a little bit ago, said she had to check for humans. I wonder if she misses Chara and Frisk. She seems to be a lot happier since I came back, and I'm happy she found me. This place is safe. This place is my home.

I... I feel something different. For the first time in the last week I open my mind and reach out for Frisk. Quickly I grab hold and look through her eyes. Chara and her are holding hands, he is walking beside Chara, Alphys walks next to Frisk holding a... Soul?

A red Soul at that, how I'm the world did they get that?! Then I notice the encasing, an artificial Soul. They actually made it. They are almost to the barrier. I think for a second then reach out to his mind. I want to see from his point of view.

  
*Sans*

We are closing in on the barrier. I feel determined down to my bones. I will get us out of here. At that thought I slow my step. I shoot Alphys a look and they all carry on without me. I need a moment.

They enter an elevator and a fall to the floor and stare at the wall. "I... I don't know if you're alive   
(Y/n), but if you are please come back. I need you in my life. I don't want to live without you. I love you." Tears well in my eyes but I wipe them before they could fall. I've shed to many tears.

"This isn't who you ARE (Y/n)! God damnit. Stop doing this. You never run. Stop hiding in the shadows. Come back to me. We belong in each other's arms." I spit the words out with such a venom that I surprise myself.

I sigh once before teleporting to judgement hall which the others are walking through. I burst through the doors to the throne room and scare Asgore half to death. "We have an idea."

"Oh Sans! Great to see you my friend. How about soon tea? Oh you brought some friends?" He glances behind me before gasping and going for his weapon. Quickly I grab his Soul.

"They aren't your enemy, they helped us create an artificial Soul. Now I'll let you go as long as you don't attack." He nods and I let him go. He drops his arm and looks at the humans wearily.

"Artificial Soul?" I nod at Alphys and she shows him the encased Soul. "Let me show you the barrier."

He leads us to the barrier. Alphys squeaks when she sees is but the rest of us don't react. We've all seen this barrier a million times. "Flowey! It's time for you to break the barrier."

The little weed, that I've actually grown to trust thanks to this plan, pops out of the ground he looks at me, then begins reaching for the Souls. Right before he grabs them he pulls away and looks at me with a angry face.

"No it had to be you Sans. I can't do it." His voice is angry, but nervous.

I give him a look and he nods his little head. I look around and everyone gives me a smile, even Chara. Finally I accept it and step towards the container holding the Souls. I reach out and grab six of them with my magic. They begin to shake as I pull them out of their containers.

I look over at the final Soul and grab it. It is actually quite hard to grab a Soul without turning it blue, not to mention seven Souls. I pull the Souls close and then bring my own Soul out. Quickly I shove the Souls against my own. Everything turns white.

I feel no pain like I had expected. Instead I feel the comforting hand of six Souls. I look behind me to see six different colored humans. "I- I don't understand? I thought that this would be painful."

They speak in a weird unison. "It only hurts if the Soul doesn't want to be absorbed. We've been watching, and we think you are ready. We give you all of our strength. Soon you will see some things. Use what you see wisely Sans." They all dip their heads respectfully, before they disappear into my Soul.

I feel... comfortable. No pain, no sadness. Only determination. I will get us out of here.

  
My vision flashes in and out like it would if I entered a battle and then I see... the first timeline. I watch as little me watches (Y/n) walk slowly and cautiously through the forest. Little me bounces on his heals and teleports behind her when she stops at the bridge. When he lands he stumbles making some noise. Then they start talking.

She looks so pretty like this.  I haven't seen her like this for a long while.

My vision flashes agin and I see her from last timeline possibly? She falls and I watch as she is sucked into darkness. Then shes In the Void.

She looks around nervously and calls out a few times. I am so busy watching her I don't notice the Skelton that appears beside me. I reach out a finger and try to touch her but I phase through her.  I sigh and turn to look at the voice I heard speaking behind me.

As soon as I see him I back away and my mouth falls open. My permanent smile drops and I start stuttering. His eyes dart to me and our eyes meet while (Y/n) looks around her again. His eyes snap back to her as she looks up. After a few minutes   
(Y/n) disappears and he turns his gaze to me.

"S-Sans? Is that you?" Purple liquid gathers in his eyes and I watch as it drops down his face.

Finally I reply. "Yes. It's nice to see you again dad. After all I thought you were dead."  I spit at him.

"This is the Void. I've been here all along. What are you doing here?"

"I actually don't know." I say and scratch the back of my skull. It is then that I feel something soft folded up on my back. I try to look over my shoulder but I cant. Panicking, I turn my back to Gaster. "What is on my back?" I screech.

He steps forward and runs his fingers over whatever it is. I feel his fingers and the panic rises more. "Gaster!" I snap.

"Wings. You have wings." He grabs them and extends them. I look at it and try to wrap it around me. It does and I see I do in fact have a pair of white feather wings. I flap them slightly and lift off the ground slightly. I decide not to mess with it.

The. The world starts flashing again. I panic again. "Dad! I'll find a way to get you out!" I see him smile and nod before the scene shifts.

This time I'm in a house. I'm not sure where but it seems cozy. I feel relaxed. I watch in awe as I step through the front door. Like the real me of this time I suppose. Behind him (Y/n) walks in carrying a little blanket. I watch as I give (Y/n) an adoring look.

Sans steps towards her and takes the blanket from her gently. He sits on the couch and she follows slowly.  I take a small step towards me and the blanket and then I hear it. A small cooing.

My eye sockets go wide. I gasp and rush towards Sans. In his arms lay a small human girl. The girl has curly blue hair and bright blue eyes, both the same color of my eyes. As I stand in front of Sans, he glances up at me but it's like he sees through me.

"She chooses you." He whispers. Then I am in the White Void again.

In front of me floats a (S/c) and yellow (Y/n). I gasp. "(Y/n)?" Her eyes widen and she meets my gaze.

"(Y/n) I love you! I need you! Please don't leave me alone. I've seen something amazing, please come back to me."

She smiles sadly and then I'm in front of the barrier again. I glance around and find no time has passed, without hesitation I destroy the barrier. There is a bright flash and when I open my eyes I see a yellow glow. Is that the sun?

"No." I hear a voice say quietly. "I am no sun."

The light around is fades and I see (Y/n) standing where the barrier was moments before.  Her Soul is out and glowing a bright (S/c). But there is something else. Something I never noticed before. A small yellow Soul circles the (S/c) one.

~Y/n~

After I heard him speak those words I came back to my body. Toriel stood in front of me waving a hand. I jump up and rush past her telling her my friends needed me. I rush through the doors and teleport to the barrier, which was broken the moment before I teleported.

"The sun?" I hear Sans whisper. I smile.

"No. I am no sun." I reply. The light from the barrier breaking fades and I stand in front of him my Soul out for everyone to see. When I look down at it I realize I have a small yellow Soul circling my normal one. Where did that come from?

I thought it was impossible to be born with more then one Soul... I look at it confused, before meeting the eyes of everyone in the barrier room. They all look stunned. Finally I look back down and reach out to the yellow Soul. I tap it gently and memories explode in my head.

The most prominent memory takes place next to the hole I fall in every timeline. My mother lay in my arms. This is the first timeline. Past me cries and sobs into my hands.

"Baby. Oh my baby. It's okay. Mommy is okay." She whisper soothingly as a yellow Soul floats from her chest. "Take my Soul honey. I could never save them, but you can. I know you can. One day, you'll need my Soul. You will know when the time is right. One day you will finish my work. I... I love you honey." She gives me one final smile before she goes limp. Her Soul starts to crack so I reach out and grab it shoving it into my chest.

I feel ghostly hands wipe my tears and then I'm back in the barrier room.

"I believe this was what she was talking about."

I hear my mothers voice echo around me. "You will know when the time is right." I sigh and fold my hands like I do before battle. I tilt my head and grab onto Floweys mind. "Asriel! You deserve a second life, and I will grant you one." I say proudly.

I grab my yellow Soul and tear it in half. I shove the Soul into Flowey, where his Soul should be. There is a flash of rainbow colored light and when it clears Asriel stands tall. I pay no attention as Asgore pulls his son into a hug. Someone else needed saving.

"Gaster!" I shout louder this time. Everyone's eyes widen as they stare at me in horror. "You deserve to come from the Void. You already have a Soul, though the only Soul powerful enough to over come the Void is a human Soul. With your full Soul and half of this, I grant you an exit to your own personal hell."

I mental reach into the void. I find his Soul and shove the rest of the yellow one into his chest. There is a flash of purple light and then Gaster stands before me. He smiles and wraps me in a tight hug. "Thank you."

He then let's go and rushes towards Sans. I don't see anymore though.

B L I N K.

White...

One blink and then everything faded. Did frisk or Chara reset? No. This is to calm for a reset.

"Honey.." that voice.

I turn sharply and jump into her arms. "Mom! I missed you so much! Where are we? What's going on?"

"Where we are isn't important. What's going on is pretty important, but most importantly I missed you. You've become such an amazing young lady. I'm so proud. You might not have been the one to break the barrier, but you led Sans to. And you brought back two monsters. You saved so many lives!"

Her voice is silky, and her hug is warm. I had forgotten what it was like to be with my mom. Not even Toriel could fully match my real mom.

"So what is going on?" I ask in a low whisper, afraid if I'm to loud I will wake up and this will have just been a dream.

"You've... earned your wings." I pull away and give her a questioning look.

"My... wings?"

"Yes. When you were born, you didn't look fully human. To hide you from monster killing humans, I made a deal. With who I can't say, but the important thing is what the deal we made was. He agreed to make you look fully human, but every time you got a step closer to your destiny you will gain something. This time you've earned your wings. You are the underground's Angel."

"Am I not human?"

"You are. Just not full human. I am a monster. Your father had been a human." My mothers eyes sparkle as a pair of white wings fluff up on her back. I'm surprised I hadn't noticed them. "I look human for sure, but I am technically and angel monster. There are only two in existence. You, and me."

She smiles and steps towards me instead of wrapping her arms around me and wraps her wings around me in a tight hug. Then she grabs me and takes off into the air. The scene around us changes to a pretty meadow below and a blue sky above. We fly pretty far above the ground but I feel no fear.

"Believe in yourself and they will come." She says and then drops me. I don't scream. As the ground comes closer and closer I close my eyes and let fate decide.

Suddenly I feel something warm on my back and when I flash open my eyes I skim a few feet above the shift grass. I feel myself lifted and look over my shoulder to see a pair of golden wings spread wide. I flap them quickly and shoot into the air laughing all the while.

I smile at my mom and she gives me a small nod.

B L I N K

When I open my eyes again Sans is right in front of me with a small smile on his face. He looks somewhat confused and when I look around I notice everyone looks confused. I look at myself to see I am in a beautiful white dress. My wings are fluffed up and everyone can see.

I tuck them down and laugh softly. Then when I look back at Sans I feel warmth rush through me. The last few timelines run through my head and I feel butterflies in my stomach. I grab his skull and pull him close, his face turns bright blue. "I love you too you numbskull." Then I close the distance and kiss his teeth like I did the first time.

 

•An•

_WELL DAMN._

_More secrets revealed, sort of._

_You brought Gaster and Azzy back, that's great! Next chapter you will for sure be on the surface. I promise._

_This whole chapter is a mess tbh I had no idea how to write this scene so I just wrote whatever words came to mind. I'm really stressed about this chapter honestly._

_So! I've got news! There will only be two more official chapters after this one. The ending is a little bumpy but it felt right to end it where I did. There are four more parts left in this book. I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted. Writing this has been super fun and I can't wait to start the next one!_

_Hope you enjoyed~_

_•Zila•_


	16. Chapter 15

The wind flows over my outstretched wings as I hurriedly fly to Mount Ebott. The last few weeks have been pretty hectic, with humans trying to get used to monsters and monsters settling on the surface, so me and my friends decided to have a small night picnic so we can all relax together.

  
I'm running late. When we had broke free Asgore had asked me to be the monsters ambassador, so I had a meeting with the mayor of this town. Something about building a little neighborhood for the monsters.

Currently my friends are staying with me at my place, and it's pretty crowded so Sans and I had to share a room. I blush and shake that thought away as I land near the Underground's exit.

Alphys and Undyne are cuddling on a blanket, Asgore is playing with Frisk and Asriel, Toriel is talking to Mettaton and Papyrus is standing next to Gaster listening to their conversation, speaking up every now and again. Sans is nowhere to be seen. I walk up to Undyne and give her a huge grin when she kisses Alphys Cheek.

"Hey Alphys, hey Undyne. Have you seen Sans?" They both giggle and point to a blue blob sitting on the edge of a cliff. I giggle and sneak up behind him. Before he can notice me I through my wings around him and toss him in the air. He lets out a startled noise and starts coming back at the ground.

I laugh again and shoot up in the air catching him in my arms and fly around the mountain with him. Sans takes a moment to realize what happened and when he does he relaxes and wraps his arms around me.

"I guess you jut have to wing it sometimes."

I giggle and flap towards the top of the mountain again. "Hey vertebae, you were looking a little star struck."

He looks up at the stars and my smile widens. I stop flying so fast and bring myself up. I get pretty high, but it's pretty up here and he seems to like it. "Yea. I can't get over how pretty they are." He replies in a low whisper.

I glance up at the stars then back at him. He's so cute like this. I blush lightly when his eyes meet mine. I turn my head up and look at the stars to hide my embarrassment, but the moment my head moves away he lays a boney hand on my cheek and makes me look back into his eyes.

"I really love you (Y/n)."

My face cools a little as he buries his face into my neck and holds onto me tightly. I look back up at the sky and relax. With Sans... there really isn't anything to worry about. He really cares about me and I really care about him.

We are best friends, but we are also so much more. It's just beautiful. What we are is simply beautiful.

Eventually I hear my friends calling so I let myself sink towards the ground slowly. When we reach the ground everyone eats.

As we eat Sans tells pun after pun and I say a few too. Papyrus huffs and screams and anger as we all laugh over it.

This is what I live for now. Spending time with all the monsters I love.

 

•Zila•


	17. Chapter 16

Last night (Y/n) passed out.

The picnic was really fun and honestly I think we all needed it. The last few weeks have been hard, and we all are pretty tired. Anyways, I ended up teleporting us home and falling asleep within seconds next to her.

A few moments ago when I blinked open my sockets I pretty much cried because she looked so cute.

She had her beautiful golden wings tucked around her body like a blanket, and her arms wrapped around my ribs. Her head lays gently on my chest and her pink lips are slightly parted as she rests. Her hair is somewhat messy, but I like it like that.

Now I'm here with one arm around her and one hand on her waist. I'd imagine my pupils are little hearts. My breathing is slow and I feel a slight blush on my face.  I dare not move, for I don't want to ruin this. I want to stay like this for as long as I can.

This girl is mine. She is all mine and I couldn't be happier. She's so beautiful, kind, caring, but also somewhat head strong at times. She loves puns, and she loves cooking wit Pap. No girl could be more perfect.

I sigh happily a let my eyes close. Maybe I could sleep some more. That way I can stay here in her arms.

The thought is torn away when I hear the door creek open and two voices talking quietly. I hear the occasional giggle, and I decide to open my eyes even though I know who it is.

Standing just inside the room is Undyne and Alphys. Alphys holds her phone and she is whispering something to Undyne while Undyne watches (Y/n) and I with a smile.

Finally Alphys turns to us and starts to play around with her phone, then she angles it.

Snap.

Two sounds go off, one a few moments after the first. Alphys's phone is now surrounded by blue and floating mid air. I pull it towards me and look at the picture she just took.

It's a pretty good picture. We both look peaceful and happy. I smile and look at the intruders. "Cute picture."

"Sans! Please don't delete it, we just wanted a cute picture! Give it back!"

My grin widens. "Giving your phone back will be a snap. You can keep the picture as long as you shoot me a copy of it." She squeals quietly as I toss her phone back at her. Quickly they exit the room.

Once they are gone I hear (y/n) mutter my name and smile. Her arms tighten, but she doesn't wake. I tighten my hold on her and return to dreamland.

 

*time skip*

  
When I blink open my eyes I am left speechless. Currently I'm laying on top of Sans. My wings are wrapped tightly around us both. There is no space between us. After a few moments of fangirling I lift my head off Sans' chest and look up at his face.

His face is just a tiny bit blue and his mouth is set in a relaxed smile. I blush lightly as I watch him. I'm so involved in watching him that I never notice his eyes are open.

Eventually my eyes meet his heart shaped pinpricks. I blush darker but I don't look away. "Morning."

His grin widens. "Good morning."

"How long were you awake?" I ask quietly.

"A while."

"Why didn't you wake me?" My eyes widen slightly and I frown.

"You were too cute. Plus you needed sleep. With all this ambassador work you've been neglecting your own needs." He mumbles something under his breath and I catch a few words.

A smirk spreads across my face as his pupils shrink back to pinpricks. Aww. Does he miss me? I have been working a lot...

I stretch up and place a kiss on his teeth. I keep one eye semi open and watch as his pupils turn back to hearts. After a few seconds I pull away and start to get up. "Come on lover boy. Let's get up."

We both get up quickly. Well I get up quickly. He seems dazed as he watches me fix my hair and get some clothes. I slip into the bathroom connected to my room and change.

Once I get back Sans is still in his daze. I giggle a little bit before snapping my fingers in front of his face. "Come on! I want to take you somewhere and I can't if you're half asleep like this." My voice is light and drops with amusement.

I toss some clothes to him and then expand my wings, flying down the stairs and into the kitchen. I sit on the counter and wait for Sans. As I wait I notice spaghetti sauce on the counter near me. Quickly I jump from the counter and look at the floor, only to see more spaghetti sauce. It looked like a trail so I flutter down the hall after it.

Eventually I step outside to see Papyrus and Undyne throwing pasta at each other. Luckily, my house stood within the forest at the base of the mountain so I didn't have to worry about neighbors.

I begin laughing and they turn to look at me.

"Hey punk!"

"HELLO HUMAN (Y/n)! WE ARE HAVING A SPAGHETTI FIGHT."

"Yea! Want to join?"

I just laugh harder. After a minute I hear Sans laughing too. I turn around look him in the eye and point a finger at them, still laughing. "Can you believe this?"

After about ten minutes Sans and I calm down and head out.

I wrap my arms around him and he gives me a smile before I jump into the air and let the wind lift me. I spiral up and then turn towards the deeper part of the forest. It's a semi long flight so I tell Sans he can nap, while I concentrate.

After about thirty minutes I start to descend. Then I drop gently into a clearing. Thick forest surrounds us and the only thing that's different then the rest of the forest is a small opening covered in roots. I wake Sans up quickly and put him down bouncing around as he takes in our surroundings.

"It's... nice." He gives me a smile but confusion is written all over his face. I laugh.

"Don't be silly! This isn't it!" I grab his hand and drag him towards the opening. I brush the vines aside and jump into the hole. It's a small drop, so I warn Sans and then continue on. We walk through a dark tunnel for a few minutes and i can tell Sans is getting uneasy so I stop and turn to look at him.

I can't see him well in this light. "Do you want to stop? It's okay if you do, though my hidden spot is just up ahead. Twenty more steps, a sharp turn and then we are there." He gives me a small smile and shakes his head pulling me forward. We walk side by side now.

Twenty steps later and a sharp turn leads to a small cave filled with echo flowers. I pull him into the room and giggle when his mouth falls open. "This is Waterfalls 2.0." I exclaim happily. "I found this a little while back. I think it might be close to Waterfall in the underground but there is no way to get to Waterfall from here. It's one entrance."

I give him another minute to look around before pulling him to another tunnel, five steps and then another room. This time a small Waterfall and a pond stand at the edge of the room. There are a few blankets and pillows neatly placed in the corner near an Echo Flower.

After a moment of staring I let go of Sans' hand and drop my feet in the water. The shoes I had been wearing were thrown somewhere near the blankets. I look back at Sans and smile. "Why don't you explore?"

  
*Sans*

"Why don't you explore?" She asks, her head tilted to the side and a smile lighting up her beautiful face. I nod slowly before going back to the other room. I look around and then realize the echo flowers are deathly quiet.

I walk over to the one closed to the entrance tunnel and pet its petals. "Hello...? Is anyone around here?" The flower says quietly. It sounds like (Y/n) but when she was younger. I tap the next flowers petals. "Hello (Y/n) this is mommy. You are probably wondering what's going on. Well this used to be my special place. Where I escaped everything." Next flower.

"These are echo flowers. Though you probably already knew that. These ones are special. These are the only of their kind. With these, you have to tap the petals once to hear what it says, and twice to make it say something else. These echo flowers are filled with my old memories. Please, fill them with your new ones."

  
~Memory~

"What do you mean one timeline?! Are you saying this is my last chance to get you guys out?!" Melek, a close family friend shouts at my father.

"If you fail to set us free, the world will reset itself. You will die and your daughter will come to the underground." My father, Gaster, says shakily.

"There's no way to stop it?" She asks quietly. Her wings' feathers' fluff up in anticipation. "Are you sure?"

My father sighs. "I'm sorry." Meleks face falls and she looks at her hands for a minute. Then she looks back up and lays a hand on his cheek bone. He smiles at her. "You're  welcome."

~Now~

That must have been her mother. How weird. I think for a minute until I remember something my dad once told me.

"This is Melek she is the Neutral human. This is Alex, the genocidal human. And this is Missy, the pacifist. They control the timelines, you already know what that is. So I am the main monster for this timeline. You've seen how grillby and I are monsters the fallen humans always meet. We are getting old and so are the fallen humans. You are next. You will take my place, as the judge. Once all the main monsters give up their places to there children, so will the fallen humans. If the timeline gets way to old then the timeline will automatically reset and make all of the children take over."

It had been another one I hid long rants about science. Though I often find that what he taught me comes in handy.

So that means the timeline got old and we took over. That means... Melek is dead.

That's a lot to take in. I sigh and move on. I tap the petals as I pass. I listen to a whole life starting at 8 a whole adventure. I find lots of hidden room.

I think I've found one I shouldn't have.  It was well hidden and I almost missed it. When I step in there is a single Echo flower in the middle of the room. No other echo flowers were in the room and as soon as I saw it I stopped. Maybe I wasn't supposed to see this.

I fight with myself, until eventually curiosity won.

I step forward and kneel. Slowly, and very gently, I run my fingers along its petals.

From the flower comes soft sobbing. After a moment a terrified voice speaks "I cant save them. I've tried everything. I'm a failure. My mom believed in me, but this isn't what I want. I just wish it was over. The monsters deserve a life above ground."

(Y/n) probably about 16 eight years after the first timeline I'm guessing. She sounded so filled with fear. I would be too if I thought I failed on my destiny.

I think for a moment then tap the petals twice. Quickly I whisper my message and smile.

  
~Y/n~

I sigh and walk through the tunnel. It was time to leave since it was getting kind of late. I start looking for Sans and find him listening to a random flower. I blush and walk up to him. "Sans? Have you... been listening to the Flowers?" He nods and my blush grows.

"We should go." I say shyly. He gives me a warm smile and starts towards the exit. "Wait." He turns to look at me and I look at the ground. "You go ahead I want to... check something." He smirks and gives me a knowing look before nodding and leaving.

I rush to my hidden flower and bolt into the room. This memory was sad, I wanted to change it.

When I step into the room it feels different somehow. Maybe, since I've brought a good memory to put here that's it's already brightening up the place?

I step up to the flower and sit. Slowly I reach out and touch the petals once. Instead of sobbing as I expected I heard Sans talking.

"You're wish came true (Y/n). You did save us. You gave two people who were presumed dead another chance at life. You made everyone happy. Including me. At one point... I wanted to give up. But you give me a reason to get up and live. I love you. "

Tears welled In my eyes and I smiled brightly. I am going to keep this here. This is way better then the memory. This was my whole world.

  
•An•

_Oh man this chapter was so fun to write. I'm super excited. I've never been more proud of an idea._

_THIS IS IT. THIS IS THE END. READ ON ONLY IF YOU DARE._

•Zila•


	18. (Y/N)

Howdy!

You already know who I am so let's skip all the garbage and get straight to the point.

Now is the time.

Remember when I said you'd have to make a choice? Well here it comes.

Make the right choice Dearie~

You're future depends on it.

_•_

_Hey~_

_So here we are._

_This is the end._

_Technically._

_Pretty much last chapter was the end of the storyline. The end was just that message Sans left you. I know it's kind of strange but it felt right._

_Did I leave any loose ends? Tell me if I did for I haven't seen any._

_Anyways I'm here for a reason and I should get right to that._

_This is the end._

_You have to make a choice._

_Either you can reset, or you can continue._

_You see, all these books you are reading about you and other undertale characters are Timelines. Every time you start a new book your timeline resets._

_Or you can continue. Which means you don't read more books. You stay with Sans in this timeline, you are happy._

_Even if you reset there will always be a chance for a happy ending with Sans. He won't ever stop loving you. You.... well will you ever stop loving him?_

_You know he remembers the timelines right? Well he remembers every time you opened another fan fiction. He remembers all the I love yous and the sweet kisses. Don't you think that if you continue resetting he will start to grow bored?_

_Grow bored of all the stupid little things you two do together. You know it seems as if almost every timeline you end up with Sans. But there are timelines where you end up with someone else._

_You know he had to watch that right? He has to watch the love of his life fall in love with someone else: because he doesn't know you remember. He doesn't know that you know how much wrong you've done to him._

_Don't you love him?_

_Can't you show a little restraint?_

_If you reset, you'll follow the path of your destiny. But if you continue, you will forever wonder what your life could have been like._

_So this is it (Y/n)._

_Continue? Or Reset?_

_~_

_ALSO PLEASE READ!!! I totally didn't mean to scare off any readers, or the offend anyone. I will NOT change my work so that it is less... cruel. I never change my work, and I won't start now. Please, try the next book! This is just a little idea I had and it's nothin special, nothing bad will happen if you read the next book. You even get more story if you continue reading. I WANT you to "reset" okay? Sorry if this offends anyone._

_  
Okay if you continue you read the next chapter if you reset you go to the next book._

_Book two._

_It isn't out yet but it will be soon. I've decided to take a little break after this book is officially done. There's still one last chapter._


	19. Final

_Hey hey~_

  
_So I decided to post a chapter about this story._

_I don't know what it's called sorry..._

_It's where I tell you how the story was meant to look from the beginning. Like just the idea that I built on for each chapter._

_Okay let's do this._

_•_

The first chapter, or prologue, will be all about introducing (Y/n), I'll explain how the story works and try my best to come up with a creative way of telling this boring information. (Idea: Chara and Frisk have a child and they end up doing the prologue)

Chapter 1- (Y/n) falls into a genocide timeline, Flowey talks about a plan. Introduce your power to see What Chara or Frisk is doing. Say something about Frisk liking Chara. (Foreshadowing~)

Chapter 2- (Y/n) leaves the Ruins. Stops Sans from fighting Chara to early in the timeline. Tell Sans Flowey has a plan, but not what it is. Introduce first choice. Sans could Trust (Y/n) or not. The "choice" would be mine. Depending on what I was feelin when I write that. The story could go two different ways. This choice effects the whole story afterwards.

Chapter 3- Sans trusts you! Save monster kid, fight Undyne to protect her. Almost get killed. Sans saves you. Tell Sans the plan but not the readers.

Chapter 4- Sans is nervous about the plan, but excepts. Enter cute fluff, possible accidental kiss? Convince Chara.

Chapter 5- RESET. Go to underground late at night after introducing double colors. Sans acts strange...?

Chapter 6- FLUFF

Chapter 7- Hang with Sans while he works. Cute fluff? Sans wakes you up and takes you to a hidden place. (Foreshadowing~) (Y/n) gets an imagine of them kissing and then becomes brave. She kisses Sans. (Y/n) asks Sans out...?

Chapter 8- introduce Flowey thing. Convince Frisk.  
Cute kiss at Reset.

Chapter 9- Enter Void due to reset. Meet Gaster again. Talk about Yellow Soul a tiny bit. Somehow make you wake back up.....? Introduce memory loss.

Chapter 10- fall into underground and break a leg. Toriel crying..? Sans notices (Y/n) hasn't shown yet and worries.

Chapter 11- NIGHTMARES. Introduce hidden emotions. Pass out at Sans' front door.

Chapter 12- Sans notices you acting strange. Fight Chara and Frisk. Introduce Darkness.

Chapter 13- you are missing. You are with Tori. Sans and Alphys start work on an artificial Soul.

Chapter 14- time skip. Artificial Soul is done. Sans absorbs Souls, sees past future and present. You bring Gaster and Asriel back. Get wings, remember last few timelines.

Chapter 15- the Picnic, fluff.

Chapter 16- Secret hiding place. END

Discarded ideas- you and Sans feel each other's emotions (not really discarded, it's all there but I didn't build on it), Chara and Frisks parents (I was planning on really introducing them but I didn't do much with it), I was planning on doing a chapter before Sans, Papyrus and the others became to main monsters in the timeline.

 

_So that's it! If you continued this is the end of your journey. I you reset...? You're journey will continue soon enough._

_You might be wondering if your going to get a chapter after this one that says you and Sans get married and have kids but it's not going to happen._

_This is the end. If you want to see all that then you have to continue reading the series._

_The next book will either be a Fell x reader or it will be Error x reader. Tbh I have no idea what I'm going to do in either of those books. I'd totally give spoilers if I did._

_Well I hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much for reading this story. Tbh I wasn't sure how good it was going to turn out but I'm pretty damn proud._

_Heh see you next time!_

_•Zila•_


End file.
